fun_and_games6000fandomcom-20200213-history
Skylander boy and girl clean up poo: Making games
One day, sky boy and girl decided to fire up their computer and make some games! They downloaded gamemaker 8.1 lite and made a game. In this game, you play as sky dad and you collect skylanders gummy candies, but watch out! There are evil, light grey dogs with rabies out to get you! You have to get to the pumpkin to win the level. They started to make the game a reality. First, they drew sky dad and the other sprites for the game. When they were done with their sprites, it was time for coding. Sky boy and girl wanted a platform game. They made the code for sky dad and the ground. They made the levels to play and tested it out. Gravity would not effect sky dad. And when you pressed the up arrow, sky dad would jump but not come back. The sky kids didn't want this to happen so they tried to fix it. When they were done, they tested it out. This time, an error would pop up and crash the game. They kept trying to fix it, but no luck. They looked on YouTube for a tutorial. They kept browsing until they found a video that they wanted to try out. The sky kids clicked the video and the video loaded. They followed the steps thoroughly to make sure that the glitch was fixed. They tested it, but sky dad would not jump. They both got frustrated and checked the video again. They found what they did wrong and fixed it. Then sky dad would jump with no problem at all! Then they had to program the gummies. This was the easiest thing on the list. All you have to do is change the score by 1 and make the gummies disappear. Now for the dogs. They walk back and forth and if sky dad touches them, he gets bit! Ouch! You get 3 lives before you DIE. The sky kids programed the dogs and tested it out. The dogs would move to the left and never come back. They went back to programming right away. They tried making invisible walls for the dogs to bounce off of, but they phased right through it. The sky kids realized that there was a bounce command for coding. They tried it and then tested it out. Since they made the walls completely invisible, the dogs phased right through it! Sky boy wanted to delete the game completely after what he saw! They tried making the wall a dark green and it worked. So they tried making the wall invisible enough to not be seen, and green enough to make things work. They tried it and it worked! They started on the pumpkin next. The pumpkin brings them to the next level. This was very easy! You just have the player collide with the pumpkin and bring it to the next level! They were working very hard when suddenly, the laptop overheated! They had to let it cool down before using it. When it was cool, they logged in and realized that they did not save their game! They had to start all over! Sky girl looked on the bright side and said that they could make it better than last time! So they remade their game for a long time and everything worked just fine! This time, they saved their game so it does not get lost. They made a lot of levels and went to show sky dad and mom. They came and tried the game. When they opened the game, an error message came up and closed the game! The sky kids got confused and frustrated when they saw the error. They tried to look for a video on it, but no luck. They had to start all over again! A 5 minute remaking montage with undertale music started to play while remaking the game. When the montage was over, their game was ready to play! Sky dad and sky mom played it and they touched the dog and it did not make sky dad lose a life, instead, he lost all his lives. Then a glitch fixing montage with undertale music played! Sky dad played the game again and got to the pumpkin. The game skipped all the levels and said that sky dad won. You guessed it, a glitch fixing montage with undertale music. The Sky kids also added a boxtroll as a boss, murder clowns, fake ghosts, and boxes of yummy nummies that give you an extra life. They tested it before sky dad played it. They were bringing the laptop to sky dad when suddenly, the laptop ran out of battery! They had to let it charge for an hour before they could use it. 1 hour later... The laptop fully charged and they showed sky dad. When they played the game, they got the blue screen of death. They tried resetting the computer, but the blue screen of death still remains. They took the laptop to a laptop fixer to fix the laptop then the laptop fixer fixed the laptop but the laptop broke so the laptop fixer fixed the laptop again then his wrench broke so the laptop fixer fixed his wrench so he could fix the laptop then the laptop was fixed by the laptop fixer. Sky dad brought it home and the sky kids worked on the game some more... UNTIL THEY REALIZED THE COMPUTER HAD TO BE FORMATTED!!!!1111111111ONE! They had to do everything all over again. They made everything over again. With undertale music. There were a total of 35 levels. The sky kids saved them and put the files on a disc. Sky dad played the game. Sky dad now falls through platforms and makes the computer turn off. The sky kids fixed the glitch after about 2 hours and he played again. Now for some other glitches that had to be fixed. Whenever you collect a box of yummy nummies, everything would fall, and if sky dad ever falls, the computer turns off. The boxtroll would not hurt the player. if you get to the pumpkin on the 3rd level, sky dad would fall and you know what happens next! If you touch a rabid dog, sky dad will fall Theese glitches were cool butt hard to fix. The sky kids spent a whole day fixing them. After fixing the glitches, sky dad played. He played all the levels and was on the last level. He defeated the final boxtroll and won! The sky kids were so happy it all worked, but the laptop got the blue screen again! Category:Skylander boy and girl clean up poo THE SERIES!!! Category:Making Games